


Ninety-nine Degrees

by pomcha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomcha/pseuds/pomcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi groans, ousted (for the thousandth time) from using his roommate’s stomach as a pillow. There are few things he actually wants to do while incapacitated by the fires of summertime Hell, and all three of them require little mental activity beyond his most primal instincts:</p><p>1) Lie down.</p><p>2) Lie down on Tsukki.</p><p>3) Lie down while kissing Tsukki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninety-nine Degrees

It's burning. The whirring of their ceiling fan does nothing to alleviate the heat brought upon them by their borked AC. Palpable sluggishness bypasses their scant clothing and seeps into their bones. Tsukishima licks his lips, parched and prickling, and turns on his side, reaching for his chapstick for the thousandth time in the last five minutes. Yamaguchi groans, ousted (for the thousandth time) from using his roommate’s stomach as a pillow. There are few things he actually wants to do while incapacitated by the fires of summertime Hell, and all three of them require little mental activity beyond his most primal instincts:

  1. Lie down.

  2. Lie down on Tsukki.

  3. Lie down while kissing Tsukki.




Said Tsukki sighs heavily, wipes a bit of sweat from off his brow, and caps his chapstick with a pop, throwing it back onto his bedside table and seething when it instead hits the floor. He remains on his side, replacing his previous activity of squinting at the fan and trying to calculate its rotational dynamics with shutting his eyes and contemplating the eventual heat death of the universe.

Yamaguchi’s gaze trails from the slip of skin revealed by his roommate’s upturned shirt, roams across the curve of his body, and settles at the nape of his neck.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima snips, feeling eyes on him and adjusting his hem.

“Yes, Tsukki?” comes the irreproachable response.

The shorter boy snakes his arms around the taller’s thin waist and wriggles forward until his forehead is flush against soft curls smelling of sweet shampoo. They both sigh, but for different reasons.

“I know what you’re thinking, and no, it’s too hot. If you have the energy for this, why don’t you just get up and fetch some popsicles? Or better yet, some ice water, maybe?”

_Cold! Tsukki, that’s cold! But, I mean, I wouldn’t mind eating your popsicle if you-_

Yamaguchi squeaks out an alarmed hum and nuzzles deeper into Tsukishima’s fruity hair before he can complete that thought. One of his hands lowers to ruck up the other’s already short shorts and trace eager circles on his pale thigh.

“I’m. That’s,” Tsukishima grits out, “Okay, fine. But stop smelling me.” _  
_

Yamaguchi grins with all the eagerness of a puppy.

“Thanks, Tsukki!”

He presses his lips to the blonde’s neck, letting his breath trickle over sensitive skin, and his fingers fiddle up and down the front hem of the other’s shirt.

“Just make it quick,” Tsukishima mumbles. _Before I pass out from this heat._

His heart speeds up when the shorter boy nudges his hands up underneath the fabric. Fingers trace lines across his abdomen, and his muscles go tense as the tips press and release against his stomach, traveling down to circle his hip bones. His hips push into the touch on reflex. Fingers tease low against the blonde’s trail of thin, curled hair but quickly slink back up, and his heat addled brain curses that they hadn’t gone _Lower. Lower, Yamaguchi, it would definitely be okay to just get to the point._

Tsukishima’s fingers tap impatiently at the band of his briefs, curl and uncurl, fist into his sheets. Yamaguchi’s palms ignore him, press flush against his hot flesh, and stroke upwards towards his chest. Feathery kisses make way for teeth biting at the base of his neck, bringing blood up to prickle at his skin. Calloused fingers repeatedly circle his nipples, and he feels them go pert under the attention.

“Tsukki,” he exhales around the other’s ear, letting him twitch and gasp beneath his touch. Yamaguchi nips at the flushed flesh of the lobe, and blonde curls brush against his nose and cheek. He drags his tongue up the soft skin behind his ear, tasting the mild tang of sweat, and Tsukishima shivers at the wet warmth prickling at his senses.

“Mmn, Chukki...”

Without warning, Yamaguchi blows. The taller one yelps softly at the sudden chill, claps a hand against his ear, rolls away, and faces him, wide-eyed and disgruntled.

“Tsukki,” he snickers as he says it, “You’re so cute.”

Tsukishima feels his chest contract and nearly bites his tongue. He turns his head in some poor attempt to hide the million pinpricks of blood rushing up to his cheeks and pulls his shirt back down his torso.

“Don’t say that.”

“Why not?” Yamaguchi cocks his head and huffs out, “Fine then, Tsukki’s really cool!”

The blonde just groans and covers his face. His roommate shifts to straddle his hips and move his hands away. Distracted by the rush, Yamaguchi can’t usually find it in himself to feel too much embarrassment, but Tsukishima’s hyperconsciousness always grips the blonde like a vice. Grinning, he slips the other’s glasses off and fixes his eyes on his pursed lips. Small, thin, pink, chapped. _I want them to open for me._

Using one hand to push his roommate down by the shoulder, Yamaguchi brings his other hand to his own lips. A long index finger sinks into his mouth. He laps at it inside, and it slides out wet with spit. Tsukishima swallows thickly when that same hand’s middle finger comes to nudge at his flushed lower lip and the pad of a thumb slides down his jaw. Yamaguchi bites his lip when the other’s mouth stays closed.

“...Please? Just, um. Pretend it’s a popsicle or something?”

Tsukishima furrows his brows. “You’re telling me to suck you.”

“It- It’s not like it’s down there!”

“Ehh, as if it’s not easy for someone with an imagination like yours to think of it like that though-”

Flustered, Yamaguchi cuts him off with a kiss, fingers sliding to cup the other’s face. He licks his lower lip and tastes hints of artificial strawberry that make the corners of his mouth twitch up. His hands ruck up the other’s shirt again, and his thumbs press against the stiff nubs on his chest. Tsukishima parts his lips to gasp, and Yamaguchi thrusts in, running his warm tongue across the roof of the other’s mouth. He sucks on his tongue, then pulls back to bite at his lower lip and shamelessly brings his fingers up again to dip into the blonde’s wet mouth.

For all his earlier teasing, Tsukishima complies, closing his eyes and rolling his tongue around those fingers. His face burns at the way they prod around his mouth, at the slick sound of each digit entering and leaving, running across his reddened lip and making it prickle with sensation. They thrust deeper until his throat contracts, and his hands clutch against the sheets. He doesn’t dare open his watering eyes to see the look of hazy adoration he knows is on Yamaguchi’s face. The freckled boy sighs, removes his final finger, and sticks out his tongue to fill the other’s mouth again.

“Mmn-”

Wetness from Yamaguchi’s fingers slicks his nipples. The breeze from the fan cools the spit on his skin and sends chills down his body that make him squirm and raise his hips. Yamaguchi grinds down hard with his own hips, earning another muffled moan from the blonde. He breaks the kiss and takes a moment to listen to Tsukishima’s rapid breathing, pinch his hypersensitive nubs, watch his pretty eyes squeeze shut as his breath hitches.

“Tsukki is this-”

“Just _go_ , Tadashi.”

_Oh._

Yamaguchi slots his knee between Tsukishima’s legs and presses it forward. He licks and sucks his way down from his jaw to his shirt collar, peppering him with a trail of bruises as the blonde arches his spine to push into Yamaguchi’s leg. His mouth kisses lower, lips clasping around a nipple and tugging gently. Tsukishima whimpers and raises his arms to grasp at the back of the other’s shirt. He ruts into his knee faster and harder, gasping as the feeling of that warm tongue swirling around his nub subsides for the cool wetness left in its wake. Yamaguchi licks his way into the other’s mouth, kissing and rubbing him until and after he comes. His senses go numb and his body throbs as he releases his grip and drops onto his pillow, breathing hard.

Yamaguchi gets up and stares fondly at his glowing handiwork.

The target of his gaze, after a moment of bliss, props himself on his elbows, debauched and sputtering.

“Wait. What about you?”

Yamaguchi starts, blinking owlishly.

“Ehh, well, I didn’t really feel like doing anything earlier,” he hesitates, “um, besides you… but I remembered you asked for water. And you _really_ look thirsty. And now I have the energy to get it, so…”

The blonde draws his long legs towards his chest, slips on his glasses, pinches the bridge of his nose, and exhales deeply.

“And this came to mind _now_?” He gestures at the other’s straining crotch.

“Uhh, well, not passing out dehydrated’s more important right!?” His voice veers higher and he starts motioning with his hands. “Um! Also you know my favorite part is kind of, getting you off, so-”

Tsukishima bristles and contemplates chucking a pillow at Yamaguchi’s head. He instead burrows his face in his knees, the red tips of his ears poking out over his arms.

“Shower,” he mutters.

“Huh?”

“Just get in the shower. I can take care of you there.

Yamaguchi’s face burns beyond red and stays that way while Tsukishima (hand pumping at his nethers) calmly explains (over the sound of his gasps and running water) exactly how the evaporation of moisture from one’s sensitive areas feels. Particularly on ninety-nine degree days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hello. Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction. I've written before, but never for fandom.  
> I made this for Yanka's birthday a few days ago! Hi, Yanka. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm always open for critique. I want to try my best to get better.
> 
> That's all. See ya!


End file.
